


4.48 a.m. Miscellanea

by wensaid



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Miscellanea, Multi, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wensaid/pseuds/wensaid
Summary: My dream, and my story.





	1. November 18 / 4.00 am

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!! I am not English native speaker, this is the version that I translated into English, like half google half human translation, the original version is Chinese. So there were a lot of grammar problems, although I have spend many years in English country, my English still sucks, and I am sorry about this. But if you read, please give some comments, that would be very valuable, thank you.

After getting sick, I developed a bad habit.

All nights, every single night, I could not full into sleep. It’s OCD, except all other mental problems, this time is the turn for OCD.

I had to do something to save myself, I mean physically, prevent me from sudden death caused by lack of sleep. So I decided to write my dreams for 48 minutes a week. This 48-minutes is my ticket for a week's sleep.

It's like a ritual. If the ritual is perfectly completed, I can sleep peacefully. At 4.48 am, the most fragile and chaotic moment of the human spirit, many people are collapsing, but I, survived.

November 18 / 4.00 am

I think of my dream last night. 

I don't know where is this place, the building is scissors-like. The first floor is bright, glass wall. No one have noticed me, I'm sitting on a gray coach, I'm waiting, but I don't know what I'm waiting for, or who.

I see my boss, Anisty. She is late, just like every day in reality.

She saw me, approached me, and said something to me, but I couldn't remember what she said.

She was smiling, and an unknown woman came over.  
Anisty rejected her request and canceled the class she should teach later.

She called me into her office, sat next to me, pulled me into her arms, I heard intimate words, we were so close, just one more little move we can have a kiss.

I don't know what happened. It didn't take long before the world began to collapse, time, space, everything started to decay. I hold Ani’s hand, jump out of the window. My subconscious tells me there has a time jumping point, a loop, into the loop, we can survive. Only I know the place of this loop, I have to save her.

There were other memory fragments, but I couldn't piece them together. Red car, downhill parking lot, and a hand on my chest, in a flirting way.

Speaking of Anisty, she is a very special person, for me, or in a general way. The first time I met her, I decided to be with her, to follow her. My feeling to Anisty are mixed emotions. This mixed feeling is an extremely unstable existence, I can not describe this in a clear way, but according to my dreams, I always dream of flirting with her, and all the behaviours in reality, I conclude that love is integrated into this feeling. However I flirt with basically every pretty girl around me. It’s good to be a slut inside, end of my conclusion. 

That all for tonight.  
November 18 / 4.48 am


	2. November 25 / 4.00 am

November 25 / 4.00 am

Two dreams were recorded this week. 

After waking up, I found that although the brain was extremely active during my sleep, brought me stories that I could not construct when I am awake, but overall, the stories in the dreams were too creative to be logically meticulous. But I'm tired of refining it, I just want to write it down.

When I have feeling, I was in the jungle, and I saw Alimon, my chemistry teacher in university, we were wearing our lab coat. She said we saved 2 humans from the back of a broken, worn van.

The elder one, male, around 18 years old, as for human, he is an adult. The younger one, female, 7 or 8 years old. Although we look the same as human, we are not human. Regarding our race, long time ago we are created, by human, but later we had a war with human race, they created us because they are weak, they want a powerful weapon, so they lost this war also because they are weak. So we conquered this world. Among us, different people lack different property, people without thinking ability become war machines, people without hearing become observers, and scientists, such as me, lack of affection.

There are very few human in this world now, so any living human is a valuable research source. We brought these 2 samples back to the lab. What we are studying recently, is human desire.

The male sample beg us to protect his sister, in exchange,we can do any experiment on him. We evaluated the price and agreed with him. He was put in a room upstairs. The room is all white, with a head-mounted instrument hanging in the centre of the room, to transmit data of sample’s brain activity, a white chair was placed squarely in the middle of the room. The subject was asked to be naked and sit on that chair. I helped him put on the instrument and went to the next room. These two rooms were connected through a screen, we can see him, but he cannot see us unless we let him. Alimon and I turned on the screen and all other monitoring equipment, confirmed that the condition of the subject is normal.  
Than we took off all our clothes.   
At this time, brain's brain activity of our subject began to change, and this change of abnormal brain signals continuously become more obvious after me and Alimon starts to have physical contact such as kissing, touching, and also sexual intercourse.

It didn't take long before we heard the noise downstairs, and the noise affected the brain activity of our subject. We had to suspend the experiment to check on downstairs. 

When I left the room, I picked up Alimon's lab clothes by mistake, and I saw a human subject floating in the pool. It was Alimon’s previous human sample, I know her but I did not involved in that project, so I don’t know what happened to them and why the project closed in the middle of process. The name of that female human sunject is pronounced as “YANG YUE YA”. What Alimon’s experiment to her is a secret, maybe death was also a designed step. After all, she is a scientist even more crazy than me, and she doesn't care about the cost of experiments. I felt there is something in Alimon’s pocket, a piece of note, said: Plum-flavored cake for you.  
After this I have on memory of this dream, I woke up.  
I don't know why I suddenly dreamed of Alimon. I haven't seen her for a long time, and we didn't even really know each other when we were in uni. But indeed, I studied medicinal chemistry and analytical chemistry seriously because of her appearance.

The second dream was short. Although I slept for a long time that day, the dream ended quickly.

I entered a world called “childhood town”. The whole world is cold-toned, with pink and blue colours and grey feeling, like the story of Silent Hill happened in Siberia. I was trapped in this childhood town and I had to find an escape. If I failed, I can only live in children's dreams and imagination. But who would believe the words from a child, a woman trapped in my dream and couldn't get out.  
I had many night shift this week, or work very late, that’s probably the reason of these dreams. I rarely saw Ani this week in the office, no idea what she is on, but she always went out with another boss, Belle. I always believe the relationship between them is not that simple.  
I've written a lot today.  
November 25 / 4.48 am


	3. 16th Dec. / 4.00 a.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Compare to Original version I skip some chapters because I am too busy to do translation. Heavy lab work

16th Dec. / 4.00 a.m.

This week I always dreamed of Anisty, and I also dreamed of Belle. But I met them only once this week. They went to lunch with some business partner that day. There was no one in the school so I have to wait them back so I can close the office, so Ani brought me lunch on the way back. Then they disappeared for a whole week.

I dreamed that Ani and Belle took me out for dinner. In a Japanese-style decorated room, after dinner, Belle took my hand and walked from a small stone bridge to another small yard. Below the stone bridge is a river, all of which are surrounded by blossoming peach trees. We just happened to have wind blowing when we passed by. Belle pulled me on the bridge and said to me that if peach blossoms fell on my head, my wish would come true. I don't remember what my wishes are in my dreams, but it did come true. I am very happy. I have never been this happy in reality. Maybe the wish is something I always wanted, or say always wanted to achive, in my subconscious. After passing that stone bridge, I went into that yard, there were many cute cats and Corgi in the yard. Ani came out of it and took me away, but where did I go after I woke up and already I forgot, but I can remember that she was not very happy at the time.

The second.  
We are scientists in the laboratory of Party A, but our laboratory was conquered by Party B, and everyone in the lab became prisoner of Party B. 

Party B grabbed us and put us in a forest to play a game of cannibalism. Apart from my scientist's identity, I am a well-known sniper. I have a necklace and can store bullets infinitely, but as a sniper, I don’t really have close battle ability, and I really don’t want to kill my companion. 

I can only hide myself around the edge of the forest, keep as far as possible from the fight, and from someone wanted to kill me. 

I met someone, let’s call her X. Although I have intentionally avoided her for a long time, I am even afraid to write her name down because it would remind me of her again. Before I realised I don’t deserve her, she is perfect, but me, I am no one, I loved her, or maybe no past tense, but our story is too complicated, it’s just impossible. Use X as her code, she is the unknown, the disorder, the one. 

She ran away and escaped here. I shot and killed those who is chasing her to protect her. But soon, Party B found us, they are not furious about we were unwilling to kill each other and made the game boring, so X and I, as well as other people like us, were caught back again. 

In the corner of the room, I saw Ani and Belle. Those who arrested us said that since we didn't want to play that game, they would give us another game to play. He asked his fellow to take out a box of revolvers and told us that the revolver he prepared was not necessarily loaded with bullets. We had to choose a gun and shot each other. We may all die, or maybe one of us can live, or we may both live. I knelt on the ground and begged him to let go of Ani, because inside me, I wanted to repay her. Party B agreed, but as price, I had to play this game with X.

X got the gun with no bullet. But mine, fully loaded.

X died in front of me, by me.

I collapsed, I hold her body, crying, screaming, covered by her blood. 

At this time, Party A suddenly attacked in, Party B was very surprised why Party A would find their HQ. The officer on Party B forced me to snipe Party A’s sniper, otherwise he would kill everyone else. I did so, but later I learned that in order to prevent us from running away, our body is equipped with a tracking system, a chip. Since the first day we join that lab. We are more like a bait, and Party A has no intention to save us. Soon they started bombing indiscriminately. For Party A, no matter what is the cost, the only thing they want is to destroy Party B.

When I wake, I was actually crying. I hope next time no more X.  
Good night.  
16th Dec. / 4.48 a.m.


End file.
